


У окна

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 310, Episode Related, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Пропущенная сцена к 310.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 1





	У окна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2019. Бета Девятихвостая (la-renarde).

Трокмортона убивают на следующий день после того, как он рассказывает Элинор про черную метку.  
«Я предлагала ему охрану», — напоминает она себе. Он сам отказался: посчитал, что присланная черная метка — всего лишь страшилка для дурачков.  
— Расследование пока ничего не дало, — говорит она Вудсу. «И не даст, скорее всего». — Я бы не надеялась на результат: люди здесь не привыкли доверять властям, они будут молчать — особенно теперь, никто не захочет получить черную метку.  
Вудс стоит у окна, сцепив за спиной руки — верно, разглядывает клетку с трупом Вейна, — и то, что он в бешенстве, выдают только побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, да что-то неуловимое в линии плеч. Когда Элинор стала замечать такие мелочи?  
Она проводит по лицу рукой, будто надеясь отогнать ночной кошмар — не получится, напрасные усилия.  
— Это публичный вызов моей власти. — "Не первый, строго говоря". Вудс все еще смотрит в окно, и Элинор прямо-таки до зуда хочется, чтобы он нашел другой обьект для изучения: что-нибудь мирное, не покрытый мухами труп. Она не может отделаться от мысли: с его привычкой безжалостно анализировать и раскладывать по полочкам любую информацию, какие выводы он сделает из этого зрелища? О ней, о Нассау, о Чарльзе, об их общем прошлом? — Я не могу оставить это без ответа.  
Даже у доброжелательного, рассудительного губернатора Роджерса, каким он отчаянно старается казаться, рано или поздно кончается терпение.  
Наверняка они в этот момент думают об одном и том же: Чемберлен. Если он вернется с успехом, потуги возмутителей спокойствия в Нассау легко можно будет обратить в пшик (Элинор надеется, что да), если нет...  
— Сколько человек знает про метку?  
— Все, кто был здесь, когда Трокмортон приходил, Макс и кто знает как много ее слуг, и кто знает как много собутыльников Трокмортона. Можно сказать: весь город уже знает. Или узнает очень скоро.  
Вздох, который вырывается у Вудса, очень похож на вежливый эквивалент слова «блядь».  
— Попробуем хотя бы частично обратить это себе на пользу. Пока люди Флинта пытаются испортить репутацию нам, мы будем делать то же самое с ними. Вряд ли горожане станут симпатизировать жестоким убийцам, мечтающим погрузить город в хаос. Нам нужна хорошая проповедь. Что-нибудь наводящее на соответвующие мысли. Насколько пастор Ламбрик хорош в деле?  
— Жители Нассау не слишком набожны, — осторожно замечает Элинор. По правде говоря, в этой области жизни города она разбирается мало.  
Вудс отмахивается — как статуя ожила — и, наконец поворачивается к Элинор. Она испытывает дурацкое облегчение: вид у него после болезни не из лучших, зато она может смотреть ему в глаза, а не разглядывать напряженную спину.  
— Почти все становятся набожными, если в нужных выражениях напомнить о бренности всего сущего. Попробуем сыграть на этом. Пригласи Ламбрика сюда — нужно разъяснить, что от него требуется.  
— Это все, чем ты собираешься им ответить? Проповедью? Нам нужно, чтобы они нас уважали. А уважать будут, только если станут бояться. Здесь место такое — никто не понимает по-хорошему. — «Хотела бы я, чтобы было по-другому».  
— Я заметил, — в голосе Вудса отчетливо слышна горечь. — Ответом будет комендантский час. С этого дня город на военном положении.  
Чуть помолчав, он добавляет:  
— Мои инвесторы этой новости не обрадуются.

***

Чемберлен возвращается ни с чем, и пастор Ламбрик читает свою дурацкую проповедь под напряженными взглядами прихожан — слухи разносятся быстро. 


End file.
